Accident
by Shinkou and Obi-chan
Summary: Kuwabara did the unthinkable to Yukina. has a little hint of shounen ai (HxK)


Author: Shinkou

Author's Notes: Um... this was just a lilo thingy I thought up... while I was being bored... so ;; Um, despite how it might look, this is a parody fic. So ;; please try not to kill me before you finish reading the fic. Eh... it's got lilo shounen ai... um... dunno if all da facts are right or not (probably not -.-;;) eh... I've gotta say, it turned out better than I thought o.O which is not that great but still better. Eh... anywho... thankee for reading! Um... enjoy... hopefully... and none of the characters belong to me. .  
  
Oh yeah... standard disclaimers apply  
  
Accident

--------------------------------  
  
The air was tense, thick with grieve. Yuusuke held Keiko in her arms as she cried. Even Genkai had to turn away from the puddle on the floor of her temple. Shizuru cried her eyes out in a very un-Shizuru-like way. Kurama sighed sadly, staring at the thick, crimson substance that stained the silky blue kimono on the ground. The garment was tattered, unlike the way she had always kept it.  
  
Kuwabara Kazuma knelt beside the body, gently touching the lifeless form. He closed his eyes and a stream of tears poured out.  
  
"I'M SO SORRY, YUKINA!!!" The ground rumbled and shook.  
  
Kurama wiped away his unshed tears. It was too painful. She was the best gift Hiei ever had. The half-human sighed silently, glad that the fire- demon wasn't here to witness the mourning. But he tensed suddenly. Oh no... not that familiar dark ki, approaching at 100 miles per hour...  
  
The trees rustled and a petite black form appeared in the center of the circle, beside the weeping giant. Beside the stained silk kimono.  
  
Hiei's first reaction was a shocked silence, his blood-red eyes darting around, observing the scene. His second reaction was to unsheathe his katana and run it through the idiot beside him.  
  
Maybe his reflexes were getting dull, or maybe he had been shocked out of his mind, but either way, Kurama reached him before the sword could taste blood, followed closely by Yuusuke.  
  
Hiei snarled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KURAMA?? LET ME AT HIM!! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO HER!! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD!! LET. ME. GO!!!" He broke free of Kurama's grasp, but Yuusuke caught him. Kuwabara knelt silently, unmoving as he took in the blame. The ground rumbled with the commotions.  
  
After a few minutes of calming down, Hiei stood with his arms crossed, held in a tight embrace by Kurama. He glared daggers at the orange- haired giant. Kurama sighed softly and tightened his arms.  
  
"Come on, Hiei, Kuwabara didn't do it intentionally. It was an accident."  
  
"Like Hell it was!! She... she was... she was the most beautiful girl... she... there's no one like her, not a single one in the three worlds..." His voice trailed off. Kurama gave him a squeeze for comfort. Hiei glared up at him. "And why are you protecting that idiot anyway?"  
  
"Because I saw him do it. So did everyone else."  
  
Hiei looked as if a lightening bolt just hit him. He wriggled furiously, pulling away from Kurama's arms. "You SAW him??? YOU SAW HIM DO THAT TO HER?? AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM??" Hurt and betrayal were written across Hiei's features. He looked as if he was about to cry. The ground shook again, unnoticed by the group except Genkai, who sighed.  
  
Yuusuke jumped into the conversation. "No, no, Hiei, you've got it wrong. You see, it was an accident, and no one could've prevented it. Not me, not Kurama. Hell, not even Kuwabara if he tried. It sort of... just happened. No one knew it was going to happen. We're sorry, Hiei." He stopped and sweat dropped. By this time, Kurama had Hiei in his arms again and was whispering words into the fire-demon's ear. Both of them were ignoring him. Yuusuke sulked. Man, and that was a great speech too.  
  
Suddenly, Kuwabara stood up. He turned to Hiei and spoke softly, all of his pride drained from him, "what can I do to make it up to you and Yukina?"  
  
Hiei glared at him silently for a moment, then, "get rid of yourself."  
  
Kurama shot him a horrified look. "Hiei!!"  
  
Hiei 'hn'ed but didn't continue. Kurama put on a stern look. "Yukina would never approve of that! Come on, Hiei, you're going to accept his apologies or I'll get mad. Besides, don't you think Kuwabara's hurt enough already?" Hiei gave him a 'hell no' look, thought for a while, then 'hn'ed again, sulking. Kurama nodded to Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara cleared his throat, "Hiei," he got on his knees and stared at the ground, something he would never do before this accident, "I'm sorry for spilling ketchup on Yukina's handmade doll. Please forgive me. At least..." he looked up, eyes pleading, "at least help me get Yukina to cool down, please?"  
  
The ground shook again, this time much more violently than the previous quakes. Genkai sighed sadly as another frozen tree toppled over her temple, whacking the bedrooms. Keiko burst into tears once more, muttering about the new garden she started with Kurama's seeds. Shizuru buried her face in her hands, mumbling about the sake she hid in the half-destroyed kitchen. Genkai turned to Kurama calmly, "Your help in growing back the forest would be appreciated."  
  
End


End file.
